


Our Love, Our Story.......Our LoveStory

by GoldenShadow24



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - Mafia, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenShadow24/pseuds/GoldenShadow24
Summary: Changbin entered the warehouse expecting to see a young yet extremely buff male that towered over the rest, but when he saw Felix he saw someone completely different.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------or Changbin falls in love with Felix after seeing him for the first time at their gangs' new recruit training ground and their story starts from there.MAFIA AU





	Our Love, Our Story.......Our LoveStory

Changbin, a name that brought terror to anyone who hears it. A name that was ushered hastily in the streets of Seoul, away from the bright lights that adorned the city. You see Changbin never intended to have this perception about him spread but with his stone cold eyes mixed with his line of work the idea was more than just easy to spread. But what no one knew of was his one weakness, his want for love. 

Now, this is where we throw in Felix, an 18-year-old male born and brought up by his mother. His instinct was to create chaos, create a mess that no one can clean which is what got him noticed by the BloodThirst Gang. He got picked up on the streets during a fight and was asked to join, an offer he had immediately accepted. Despite the fact that he was really young, he climbed the training ranks fast. His weakness, cute little things.

Now when you put these two very oblique and very different personalities together you see something special. Something called love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first work on this website and I hope it goes well. This idea was originally for a different group but I ended up using Stray Kids as the main cast as per say. 
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy this book and I will update it as soon as I possibly can.


End file.
